Some kisses, breakups and a twilight discussion
by SeddiexTwilight
Summary: One-shot Carly wants to be with Freddie again. Of course Freddie says yes. But maybe he'll regret it when he remembers something that happened last year... Seddie/a little bit Creddie. Read & Review! :


**So****.... ****this is an one-shot from me SeddiexTwilight! x)**

**The second Seddie kiss happened after iSaved your life... Actually had this idea while falling asleep xD**

**S****o this whole thing happened :)**

**ENJOY! **

**By the way, I don't own anything!**

**The second Seddie kiss...**

"Freddie..." Carly gets closer to Freddie and looks him right in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I know you thought I just loved you because of this whole you-saved-my-life-thing...Nevertheless, I know that I really love you and that's not because you saved my life one year ago..." Now she looks at her feet, waiting for Freddie's reaction.

"Carly, so you still want to be my girlfriend?" He says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah..." Carly puts her hands around his neck and kisses him. Carly is very sure about what she's doing and couldn't be happier.

Freddie is still waiting for the temblor, the butterflies in his stomach, the beat his heart skips and the breathtaking feeling he got when he kissed Sam.

But there isn't this feeling he's waiting for. The ground doesn't even move a little bit and he isn't unconscious yet.

When he stops kissing back, Carly looks confused at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"No, everything is fine..." He shakes his hand like he wants to get these thoughts out of his mind. Then he kisses her again and hopes for the feeling he got last year when he kissed her and the feeling he got when he kissed Sam after she broke up with Pete.

**Flashback**

"Stupid Pete..." Sam's says while she takes her jacket. "He's such a-"

"Peep!" Someone says behind her. She turns around, it's Freddie.

"What do you want, Fredward?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing, just wanted to know why you're leaving." He is on her side now.

"It's none of your business!" She sighs. "It's because of Pete... He broke up with me, again."

"Oh... Uhm, do you want me to come with you?" She shakes her head.

"No! I can go home by myself... I don't need someone who protects me!" Sam walks away but Freddie just follows her.

"Could you leave me alone, please?" She says annoyed.

"Nope I can't it's too dangerous in Seattle..." He says.

"Really... Why should it be dangerous in Seattle? The only dangerous thing in this town is my mom..." She grins.

"Well, there are vampires in this town... Didn't you read 'eclipse'?" Suddenly she laughs.

"You should read the whole book, Benson. At the end of the book the vampires were killed by the Cullens..." Sam smiles at him.

"You actually read a book?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Yep. I love vampires so 'twilight' is the perfect book for me. And now leave!" She pushes him away.

"Ouch! There's no need to do that..." Sam looks at him.

"Will you go back to Gibby's party?" When Freddie shakes his head, she hits him.

"Just leave me alone, fudge-face!" Sam heads to her home.

"So why did he broke up with you?" She turns around.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!" Sam screams. Since when is Freddie so annoying?

"Is it because of this fight you had with that girl last week? I thought he just likes you because you're not too girly..." She goes to Freddie looks him in the eyes and slaps him. Then she runs away.

Freddie is standing there, shocked.

Sam doesn't feel better. Tears are falling down her face. She doesn't want to waist tears on this stupid asshole Pete but she can't stop sobbing.

Then her home appears in front of her she goes in and runs upstairs. She can't wait for the elevator.

"Sam is something wrong?" Her mom asks while she runs into her room.

"Pete broke up with me..." She says through her tears.

"Oh no..." Her mom mumbles. "I'll bring you some ham!" She says louder.

It doesn't last more than 2 minutes until her mom is knocking on Sam's door.

"Come in..." Therefore, Sam's mom comes in and sits down next to her daughter.

"Aw, ham..." Sam takes a slice of ham. _Ham is better than every medicine!_

"So Pete broke up with you...?" She nods while another tear runs down her cheek.

"It's just because this girl stole my bacon last week! He said 'I know Sam you love to fight and to hit people but sometimes you do this too many times...'" She hugs her mom.

"I thought he is looking for that... When he saw me fighting the first time he said I was 'AWESOME!' and now this is the reason why he breaks up with me, the second time?" She almost yells.

"My little meatball... Don't be sad. He's just a stupid boy if he doesn't see what great girl you are." Sam looks up.

"You think so?" She nods and goes on with talking.

"Someday you'll find the boy he loves you the way you are. It could be someone you already know..."

Suddenly the doorbell is ringing.

"I'll go and see who it is." Sam's mother stands up and walks to the door.

Sam takes off her blue shoes that she just wore for her ex-boyfriend...

"Idiot..." She mumbles three times and hits her pillow hard.

"Hammy? Freddie's here... Can I let him in?" When her mom says Freddie she looks up. _What does this boy wants from me? _

"Yeah... Just let him in." First, she doesn't want him to be here but then she changes her mind...

"Okay! Freddie, come in..." Her mom says nicely. "You're not wearing a jacket isn't it cold?"

"I'm fine... Don't worry." She hears Freddie saying. "Is Sam in her room?"

"Yeah she is..." He nods and heads to Sam's room.

He doesn't knock on the door, he just goes in and see Sam sitting on her bed. Her eyes are red. He feels very sorry for Sam and wished he had said something when she wanted to be with Pete the second time.

He always knew that this Pete is not good for Sam. He just went out with her because she changed herself. She wore a pink skirt and her hair wasn't curly just because of this boy...

"Hey." He sits down next to Sam who decides to ignore him for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to be so stupid. I really deserved that slap. I'm a real fudge-face and a dork." Sam doesn't say anything. He _is_ a dork and she'll let him feel bad.

"You've got ham!" He smiles happily and takes a slice of it. Sam still doesn't react...

"So you like vampires?" He stands up and goes to Sam's shelf. "Wow... the whole twilight saga... pretty cool..." He sighs.

"But you know... I think Jacob is cooler than Edward is. He's strong, a werewolf and doesn't want to drink Bella's blood all the time..." He giggles.

"If you want to make fun of 'twilight' you can leave right now!" He turns around and looks at Sam whose looking very angry.

"You're talking! Thank you!" He sits next to her. "Thank you! I hate talking to myself..."

That makes Sam smile. "You're still stupid!"

Freddie sighs. "I know..." He looks out of the window. "Are you alright? I know you really liked him..."

She takes a deep breathe. "Well, I don't feel that good. I just wear this stupid dress and make up because of this guy... Just look at me! I'm looking like a doll!" He shakes her head.

"You know, I played with dolls when I was little and you don't look like one of them..." He smiles at her and Sam giggles.

Sam's mother is listening to their conversation behind her daughter's door.

"Maybe she already knows the boy who loves her the way she is... Aw, my little meatball..." She whispers smiling.

"So do you go back to Gibby's party now?" Sam asks Freddie.

"Not really... I don't know if I could control myself if I see Pete." Sam is smiling.

"Freddie, you couldn't even beat up that stuff bear." She points at the little teddy bear next to her.

"When I get angry I can beat him up..." Sam puts Freddie her hand on his shoulder. "You won't do that, okay?"

He laughs. "Don't take that so serious... I would never beat him up." Sam hits him.

"Ouch... again!"

"You deserve it! First you say werewolves are cooler than vampires-" Even if he knows that he will get another slap for saying that he just interrupts Sam.

"This is true!" Now Sam freaks out. She pushes Freddie so he falls on the ground.

"Stop it, Benson! I don't want to hear that anymore! I'll kill you if you say something in the next 5 minutes. Get it!" She yells at him.

He just nods.

After Sam calms down a little bit, she goes to her laptop and plays some music. Then she goes to her bed again and sits down.

"He and I had something beautiful. But so dysfunctional it couldn't last..." She sings along.

While she sings, Freddie stands up and sits down next to her. He still shouldn't talk... or he gets killed by Sam. But it seems like he doesn't even want to talk...

"Freddie... I guess you should go now." But he just shakes his head.

Then he smiles, the cute, sexy, breathtaking Freddie-smile. Even a Sam Puckett can't stand this smile...

"W-What do you want Fredward?" He shrugs his shoulders and gets closer.

"Ok I allow you to talk... So what do you want Freddie?" He smiles again.

"I want to cheer you up..." Her eyes widen. But she tries to stay calm.

"Uhm... there's enough ham..." But before she can reach the plate of ham, Freddie presses his lips on hers. '_C'mon my boyfriend broke up with me few minutes ago... You can't like it!'_ Sam thinks while kissing Freddie back.

'_Oh gosh! I'm kissing Freddie Benson, the tech-nerd__. And I like it... Maybe it's just because I felt lonely after Pete broke up with me. That's it!... And now stop thinking Puckett enjoy it!'_

These are actually the last thoughts of Sam before she totally gets into the kiss. She pulls Freddie closer to her, runs her fingers through his hair and doesn't even need to breath.

Freddie is pleased about Sam's reaction. And so he also enjoys making out with the wild Sam Puckett...

Yep wild...

After they 'finish' they breathe in deeply.

"Uhm... That was lots of better than ham and fried chicken." Sam says, while she combs her hair that is a real mess. Freddie also tries to fix his hair.

"Is it even better than foreign bacon?" Freddie looks at her but she has to disappoint him.

"Don't go nuts Frediffer! This kiss might be AMAZING but foreign bacon changes you." She smiles.

"We won't tell anyone about that right?" Confused Freddie looks at Sam.

"Why? Doesn't it change something between us..." She blushes. When she kissed him she didn't think about that.

"W-Well, I don't know... This is not our first kiss. And after we kissed t-the first time also nothing changed..."

'_Great theory Sam...' _ Freddie thinks.

"But maybe you're right. It would be weird if something changed. So let us just act like that never happened, okay?" Sam nods. But she isn't really happy about that.

She really enjoyed the kiss and maybe it wasn't just because she felt lonely...

"I'll leave now... I think it'd be to awkward if I'd stay." He smiles. But deep inside he really wished that this kiss would've changed something.

"Bye..." She kisses him again but this time she doesn't stop thinking.

Freddie is surprised but kisses back, this time softly and sweet.

But that wouldn't change their relationship...?

**End of Flashback**

"Are we going to tell Sam right now?" Carly asks.

"You know she's downstairs... And we swore no secrets." Freddie nods automatically. He's still in the past kissing Sam.

"Okay, let's go!" Only now, he realizes what he did when he kissed Carly. Now he can say 'Sorry Carly but I guess I don't love you anymore... I'm in love with Sam! Haha...'

Wait, is he in love with Sam?

"Sam, guess what? Freddie and I are going out now!" Carly smiles and kisses Freddie on the cheek.

Freddie can see Sam's surprised look. And he totally understands her when she says.

"I need foreign bacon... I should call Nosby." Carly laughs and Freddie also does but it's kind of awkward.

'_And what do we learn, children?' _Sam thinks.

'_You should really think about it before you just say you like someone and then you realize you're actually in love with Sam!'_ Freddie thinks while Sam is singing.

"He and I had something beautiful so dysfunctional it couldn't last... I loved him so but I let him go 'cause I _thoug_ht he'd never love me back..."

**Stupid end **

**So it isn't even a real end it's just something weird! :o **

**Whatever, hope you still enjoyed reading it! :)**

**There's one way to tell me: REVIEW! :D **

**Oh I kinda loved Sam's mom in this one-shot ;)**

**See ya! **

**~SeddiexTwilight**


End file.
